


The Pocky Incident

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Why did Nero always rope him into doing stupid things like this? V wondered. He'd spent the entire day avoiding playing the pocky game with anyone and he'd thought he would be safe at home.Obviously not.But maybe this time, playing Nero's game would turn out well for him.
Relationships: Slight Nero/V, V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 23





	The Pocky Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I...I have no excuses for this.
> 
> I don't even know what this is, and it's not even my usual pairing either.....  
> Pls, send help.

V frowned as yet another hopeful boy with stars in his eyes approached him, a familiar red box of pocky clutched in his hand. He tried his best to avoid looking at him, turning his head away (cursing when he realised that Nico had conveniently disappeared from his side) and pretending to be busy to try to subtly hint that he wasn't interested in participating in this yearly farce. V's eyes narrowed slightly, hidden beneath the fall of his dark hair, when the sound of a clearing throat beside him forced him to raise his head.

“He-hey V.” A quick nervous rub to the back of blonde locks, and the other boy seemed to gather his courage. “I was hoping you might be up for a round of the pocky game?”

V pulled his lips into the kindest smile that he could muster, internally screaming at the unfairness of being bothered constantly by hopeful boys and girls all day, all trying to score a kiss from him. “I'm sorry......”

“Jaiden.” The boy supplied his name as V faltered for a moment, unsure.

“Jaiden. I'm sorry, but I don't accept any offers to play. I'm sure you've been told that by the other seniors......”

Jaiden looked down crestfallen, feet scuffing dejectedly along the ground, his fist tightening around the pocky box. “Yeah, but I thought I'd give it a try anyway. Maybe I might have been the one you said yes to.”

V merely shook his head, quietly turning Jaiden down again and hurriedly leaving the room before he could be approached again. V breathed out a sigh of relief as he managed to exit both the room and the university without being accosted again, setting a brisk pace towards the home that he shared with a few other students.

Nico was the bright, eccentric live-wire that he had met his first day; having been standing completely lost before the confusing and not at all helpful campus map. She'd launched herself at V, latching onto his back and sending them both tumbling to the ground, his weak hip joint unable to support the unexpected weight. She'd helped V find his way around, having been there for a year already, and had introduced V to all of her friends. After that, she had just sort of stuck around and not let V fade back into the background as he had been expecting.

Nero, Kyrie and Credo he had met through Nico; later discovering that all four had grown up together in an orphanage before vowing to stick together. Kyrie had pretty much adopted him on sight, and no matter how might he shook his head and sighed, Credo seemed to treat him like a younger brother also. Though sometimes V wondered if brothers were supposed to nag you that much.

Nero, well V wasn't quite sure how to describe him. He was both best friend and something more, but at the same time they both knew that it wasn't anything that was going to develop into anything serious. Nero had feelings for Kyrie that he was in denial about (either that or he just really was that oblivious to his own feelings), and V....well V had his eye on someone else. Someone a bit older and who he knew was both way out of his league and not interested.

Dante and Vergil were Nero's slightly older cousins, twins of course, because of course they were. While Dante was in university for the mechanics course, Vergil was doubling up on both a business and science degree.

While V got along well enough with Dante, the older male often made him uncomfortable with his lewd innuendos and blatant come ons. But when he shelved his playboy persona and actually relaxed for real, they got along pretty well. It had come as a bit of a surprise that Dante was so knowledgeable on a variety of different topics, though V supposed that he shouldn't have been so shocked. Dante was a master at concealing what he didn't want others to see.

Vergil....well there was not a lot V could really say about the elder twin. Or well there was a lot, but most of it would make him blush just thinking about what he might say. That isn't to say that V didn't appreciate the other man in ways other than his looks and his sinfully gravelly voice, but well....it wasn't his mental prowess that had V's heart pounding in the middle of the night either – most of the time anyway. Because it was actually pretty hot when Vergil delivered a verbal lashing to anyone who messed with those he cared for.

V is pretty sure he first started to fall in love with the older man when he came to his rescue against a few less than friendly students that had cornered V. He had torn them apart both verbally, then physically when they had attacked, turning to V afterwards and asking if he was unharmed. V had been shaken at the incident, trembling like a leaf and hardly able to form a sentence to reassure or even thank the other, and Vergil had gently led him home and comforted him. They hadn't talked about what had happened after, but V had found himself more and more drawn to him, slowly falling in love with the older boy.

Unfortunately Vergil hadn't seemed to treat V any differently afterwards, only keeping a slightly closer eye upon him until he was sure that the offenders wouldn't return again. Other than that, there was a seemingly insurmountable distance between them, that V was too scared to even attempt to bridge.

Heaving a tired sigh, V unlocked the door to their house, a small pout forming on his face when the sound of Nico and Nero yelling met his ears. He shuffled inside hastily, dropping his bag beside the door almost carelessly, all in the name of trying to keep his two friends from killing each other. The two might have been friends, but that didn't stop them from occasionally wanting to kill the other...more akin to siblings really.

“You fucker! Did you steal my boxes of pocky?” Nero shouted, practically foaming at the mouth as he advanced upon Nico, hands reaching out as though to strangle her.

“You don't need them, you big lump. I need to get laaaaaaaaaaid!” Nico whined out, darting out of reach of Nero's hands.

Stepping between the arguing pair, V shot an exasperated look towards where Kyrie and Credo sat, calmly snacking on the stolen boxes of pocky and sipping their drinks. Kyrie offered V an innocent smile in response, Credo merely shrugging; neither making even the slightest move to stop the other two from killing each other or destroying the house.

“I hardly think pocky will be enough to get you laid, you'd need a miracle.” Nero jeered, ducking as Nico screeched and sent a water bottle flying towards his head.

“That's enough both of you,” Vergil's voice broke in before V could even manage to open his mouth. V nodded in thanks to the other, finally able to loosen the grip he had on the combatants. Nero quickly pulled him into his arms as a shield, shuffling forwards to grab the last unopened box of pocky mournfully.

“My last box.” V was sure he could hear the tears in Nero's voice. “Will you share it with me V?” Nero's voice dipped lower as he asked, breath brushing against V's ear tauntingly.

“You know I don't play Nero.” V refused, eyes pointedly not looking towards where Vergil still stood, observing them all, Dante hovering over his shoulder with a grin on his face.

“Please V? Just this one box?” V closed his eyes to block out the sight of Nero's pleading face, already feeling his will power fade. There wasn't much that he would refuse Nero, and it wasn't like they hadn't kissed before anyway. Plus he was at home with his friends, so it's not like anyone else could pressure him into it by saying he'd played with someone else already. Reluctantly, he nodded his assent.

“Ok stick this in your mouth and close your eyes.”

V took the offered stick of pocky, placing the uncoated end in his own mouth, before closing his eyes. As such, he missed the smirk that Nero shot towards the twins, leaning in to start nibbling on the opposite end of the stick.

V could feel Nero's warm breath fan across his face as he exhaled, the pocky giving small jerks as he started eating the other end. Without his sight, V wasn't sure just how much of the stick was left, but started eating his end regardless. He was pretty sure that they must be nearing each other's mouths by then, but his eyes flew open at the sound of a small scuffle happening, the remaining sliver of pocky snapping.

Nero stumbling to his feet about a metre away from where he had been standing, a smug look on his face, was the confusing sight that met V's eyes. Dante was laughing openly for some reason, and Vergil was scowling at everyone, arms crossed over his chest, fists clenched tightly. Kyrie was trying to hide her delighted giggles behind her hand, while Credo and Nico sat with smirks on their faces. V raised his brows silently in question, chewing the last of the chocolate coated stick, but no one would give him an answer to his silent query. He was about to go retrieve his bag from the front door, when Kyrie popped up from the table.

“My turn, my turn now!” V was about to open his mouth in protest – he'd played with Nero already – when she turned to him mischievously. “You said you'd play with this box, not a single stick.”

Damn...damn he had agreed to that hadn't he? V wanted to curse himself for not realising Nero's wording earlier, sending an irritated scowl towards his traitorous friend. Of course Nero merely smiled serenely at him, blinking innocently at add insult to injury.

Sighing in resignation, V surrendered to his fate, opening his mouth for Kyrie to stick the pocky in. He almost choked as she shoved half of the stick in all at once, chewing the other half herself, before she leant forwards and left a chaste kiss upon his cheek. V's hand flew to cover the warm spot, a blush painting itself over his pale skin. Kyrie danced backwards away from him, winking at V as she retook her seat at the table.

Thankfully Nico and Credo seemed disinclined to join in the game, V heaving a sigh of relief. Finally, the torture was over. At least that is what he thought, right up until Dante clutched at his arm as he tried to pass by the twins.

“Oi, oi. Where do you think you're going? I haven't had my go yet and I'm sure you won't want to miss out on what I have to offer.”

V stared at him with a blank expression, not even reacting when Dante sent a flirty wink his way. Turning his gaze towards Vergil, V was confused as to the tension he could see along his jawline and his refusal to meet V's gaze.

“Do I really have to?” V questioned wearily, just wishing this day would end already. He had honestly thought that he would be safe from these sort of advances once he'd made it home. Not that he wouldn't have welcomed a certain someone offering to play, but well....he just didn't seem all that interested.

“Yup.” Dante made sure to pop the p obnoxiously, leering down at the younger male before him teasingly. “Get ready to lose your mind Sweetheart.”

Dante gently pushed V backwards until he could reach out to grab the pocky box, withdrawing a stick and twirling it teasingly between his fingers. V shied away at that slightly, surely Dante didn't expect him to start the game himself did he? Thankfully Dante chuckled lowly, moving forwards to place the pocky between V's pouting lips.

V closed his eyes when the pocky was inserted, teeth lightly gripping the base of the stick to keep it steady. A warm hand reached out and laid itself upon his face to steady him, V leaning unconsciously into the warmth. If only it were the older Sparda twin touching him, V sighed. He could hear Dante shifting slightly before him, a nervous exhale escaping him as he felt his heat draw closer. A delighted sounding gasp almost had V opening his eyes, the scuffling of feet and angry muttering nearly making him jerk backwards out of worry. Just what was Dante doing?

Before V even had a chance to wonder further on the matter, the stick of pocky was torn from his mouth, a warm pair of lips claiming his own in a soft kiss, the hand upon his cheek holding his head still. V started to try pulling away from Dante, eyes flying open in anger, only to fall still as he took in the person holding him.

Vergil. It was Vergil kissing him. Vergil whose lips were pressed against his own, whose hand rested so gently upon his face.

Blue eyes stared calmly down into his own wide green, as he finally drew back from the kiss. V felt his face flood with colour as the others in the room hooted and whistled at the pair, his hand rising up to touch his lips in disbelief. In Vergil's free hand the abandoned stick of pocky sat, Dante happily chewing threw the rest of the box as he watched avidly. He didn't seem all that upset that his brother had pushed him aside; but then again, Dante knew all about the feelings Vergil had for the younger male.

It had been quite hilarious actually, to watch Vergil pine silently for V; watching jealously as he and Nero had their fun together, the feeling of despair tempered only by the fact that neither seemed serious about their trysts. Dante had been able to see how Vergil would just happen to be where V was, silently observing as he went about his tasks, unaware of the longing looks being sent his own way.

Dante had known that Nero was up to something today though and it hadn't taken him long to work out what it was he was trying to do, and get in on the action also. And well, if he'd managed to score a quick kiss from V...all the better.

Vergil stepping in and taking his place hadn't been a shock in the end – Dante had known that Vergil wouldn't be able to handle seeing him kiss his crush – he just wished he'd been a little gentler about pulling him away.

“I...you...what?” V's shocked words brought Dante back to the present and he watched Vergil swallow nervously, before replying.

“I like you V, I have for a while now. I.....don't want anyone else to kiss you, today or any other day.”

“You....what?” Vergil shifted slightly on his feet as V continued to stare at him in incomprehension.

“Would you go out with me V?”

Finally V's brain seemed to kick back into gear, those longed for words processing in his mind. Was this a dream he wondered, sneakily reaching down to pinch his arm. Ouch, nope this wasn't another dream, this was very much real. He nodded slowly in response to Vergil's question, watching as a relieve smile spread across his handsome face. Vergil pulled V back into his arms gently, murmuring a question into his ear.

“Can I kiss you again please?”

“Yes.” V replied breathily, swallowing a moan as their lips pressed together once more, Vergil's tongue darting between his parted lips. He had forgotten about the rest of his friends watching them, right up until Nico let out a piercing whistle and yelled at them to get a room.

Vergil drew himself away from V reluctantly, stating that that was an excellent idea and moving to lead him towards his bedroom. He paused as they passed Dante, grabbing the leftover pocky from his hand and smirking at his protests. Nero caught V's eye as they left, offering a thumbs up towards him and a happy smile. V smiled back thankfully at his friend, hoping that he too would find his happy ending. Though from the way Kyrie seemed to be shifting closer, V had a feeling it wouldn't be long.

The door clicked closed behind the both of them as they entered Vergil's room, V feeling anticipation run thickly through his veins. Vergil let go of his hand then, withdrawing a chocolate coated stick from the packet and placing the box down on the bedside table. V opened his mouth for him to place the treat inside, only to suck in a breath as Vergil traced the tip over his lips instead; running the treat over his chin and down his throat, chasing the sweet trail with his lips and tongue.

V was gasping for breath when he finally pulled back, hands tangled in silky silver strands, eyes blown wide with want. Vergil abandoned the pocky, leaning down to capture V's lips in another kiss, this one longer and filled with all of the suppressed desire he held. They were both panting when they separated, a thin strand of saliva trailing down V's chin. Vergil reached forwards with his thumb to gently wipe it away, pressing his forehead against V's and staring into his desire filled eyes.

“I'm glad Nero decided to make you play that stupid game.” Vergil rumbled quietly, ignoring the absolute rage he had felt when his cousin had first suggested V play.

“So am I.” Although he hadn't wanted to play, V was infinitely glad he had gone along with Nero's pleading this time.

“Without that, I'm not sure I would have had the courage to confess to you.” V murmured his understanding, leaving small pecks on Vergil's lips as he spoke. “But enough about Nero now; we have much better things to be doing.”

With that, Vergil pulled V into another deep kiss, his hands already drifting down that lean body to pull him closer.


End file.
